


My boy

by Mliz3698



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M, tom holland - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26327587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mliz3698/pseuds/Mliz3698
Summary: Tom, Y/N and Harrison have been inseparable for twenty years, Tom and Y/N always being a little closer than just best friends and constantly questioning their feelings for each other. When they share a moment one night that changes their lives forever, they both start to question everything that they thought they knew about their relationship. A hard situation turns into a complicated one, turns into a horrific one as they try to navigate adult life, complicated feelings and the fact that one of them is a movie star. The last thing either of them wants is to lose the other, but after their long and tiring journey, they may have no other choice.
Relationships: Harrison Osterfield x reader - Relationship, Tom Holland x Reader - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	1. Tom, Harrison and Y/N

Sunlight streamed through my bedroom curtains, the drapes flowing gently as a result of the open windows as my eyes fluttered open. I yawned and stretched out, groaning slightly as I looked around my bedroom. I sat up and grabbed my phone, smiling as I saw the daily text that my best friend, Tom Holland, sent me. Well, since he was currently in LA filming the new Spiderman movie, I had received it during the night.   
  
  


_Tom: Just got back from set, got hit in the face with water today, yay :(. Can't wait to see you and Haz again x_   
  
  


My stomach filled with butterflies, my bottom lip in between my teeth as I read the text. I chuckled to myself and got out of bed, making my way through my apartment and into the kitchen. I clicked the TV on and turned over to MTV as I poured myself a coffee.

"Spiderman star Tom Holland was pictured last week around LA with his long-term girlfriend, Hannah Smith." The MTV news blared. I looked at the TV and my stomach twisted in jealousy at the photo on the screen that showed Tom and his girlfriend leaving some cafe, his hand on her waist as they walked. I wanted to be happy for my best friend, I really did, but it was hard given my feelings towards him, especially as he had started claiming after just a month with Hannah that he thought that she was the one.

"Y/N, you up?" I was pulled from my thoughts by the sound of my other best friend's voice.

"In the kitchen." I replied. A moment later, Harrison appeared at the doorway, a paper bag in his hands.

"I got the usual." He nodded, putting the bag onto the island.

"I love you, you're the best." I chuckled, making him smile as I hopped down from the counter and went to him to retrieve my sausage sandwich. His gaze moved past me and to the TV, making his smile dip.

"Really, Y/N?" he sighed, pointing to the TV. I followed his gaze and sighed as for some reason, the news reporter still had the image of Tom and Hannah up on the screen.

"What? You know that I check the news on him daily to keep in touch, it's not my fault that today, the news happened to be about him and Hannah." I mumbled.

"Uh-huh." Harrison muttered, making me roll my eyes.

"Anyway, speaking of Tom, he wanted to face-time, but he wanted me to wait until I'd gotten here." He spoke.

"Why?" I scoffed. He shrugged in return, making me sigh as he set up his phone so that it sat against my mug on the counter. With both of us in the camera's view, Harrison called Tom on face-time. After a moment, he picked up.

"Hey, guys." Tom smiled, waving at the camera.

"You alright, mate?" Harrison returned, me just smiling and biting my lip at the image of my attractive best friend.

"How are my best friends doing?" he asked, looking at me with a small smile.

"We're good. Not much to report in our boring lives." I chuckled.

"Speak for yourself." Harrison scoffed.

"Well, how about I make your lives temporarily less boring?" Tom asked. Harrison and I looked at each other before looking back at the camera.

"We're listening." Harrison spoke slowly. Tom bit his lip and smiled at us.

"I've booked you guys plane tickets to come out and see me, you leave at the weekend." He admitted. Our eyes widened.

"Mate?! That's awesome, thank you so much!" Harrison laughed. Tom returned it before looking at me.

"What do you think, Y/N?" he asked hopefully.

"I think that I can't wait to see you." I smiled.

"Brilliant. I'll email Haz the tickets, and obviously, you guys will be staying with me whilst you're here. I can't wait to see you." He nodded, looking at me when he said the last part and making me blush.

"Alright, mate, see you then. Later." Harrison smiled before hanging up. He looked at me.

"We're going to LA!" he laughed, holding up his hands. I returned his laugh and gave him two high-fives, butterflies fluttering in my stomach at the thought of seeing my best friend again.


	2. Los Angeles

"I cannot believe you brought so much stuff, we're here for a month." Harrison chuckled, pushing the luggage trolley that contained two of his suitcases, and five of mine.

"Exactly, we're here for a month, you need to have enough clothes." I shrugged.

"You do know that Tom has a washing machine, don't you? I've literally brought two t-shirts, three pairs of jeans and three dress shirts." He scoffed.

"And that's because you're a guy." I nodded, making him laugh as we walked through the gate and into the main part of the LA airport.

"Here we go." Harrison mumbled as we spotted a man holding a sign reading, "Mr Osterfield and Miss Y/L/N".

"Excuse me." Harrison spoke as we walked towards him.

"Mr Osterfield and Miss Y/L/N?" the man spoke in a thick American accent.

"That's us." I nodded.

"Mr Holland sent me to give you these." He spoke, stepping forward and putting a pair of car keys into Harrison's hand. Our eyebrows furrowed as we looked at each other.

"You're not driving us?" Harrison asked.

"I would normally, but Mr Holland thought that you'd get more of a kick out of driving it yourself." He nodded. Harrison looked down at the keys and his eyes widened.

"Oh, Jesus. He's only gone and rented us a fucking Lamborghini!" He laughed. My eyes widened.

"Have fun." The man chuckled before walking away.

"Come on, Y/N, I've got to see this car." Harrison smiled, making me roll my eyes playfully and chuckle at him as we rushed out of the airport.   
  
  


"I can't believe that we're actually here." I smiled, looking out of the window as Harrison and I drove through Los Angeles, on our way to meet Tom.

"I know, it's awesome. Where did you say Tom was?" Harrison asked, glancing at my phone before returning his gaze to the road.

"Let me check." I nodded as I unlocked my phone and got up the text conversation with Tom, a small smile on my lips and butterflies in my stomach as I read the text.  
  
  


_Tom: You and Haz can come meet me at the gym. Can't wait to see you, darling ;) x_   
  
  


"He said that he's at the gym." I replied, clicking my phone off so that my other best friend wouldn't see the flirty text.

"Then that's where we'll go." Harrison nodded before looking at me.

"Can I ask you a question? It's kind of personal." He chuckled nervously.

"Sure, Haz, you know that you can ask me anything." I shrugged as I started to drink from my water bottle and lean back in the seat.

"Do you still have feelings for Tom?" he asked. My eyes widened and I choked on my water, making Harrison chuckle as I sat up and coughed loudly.

"What did you just say?" I gulped, looking at him with wide eyes.

"Look, you may have fooled him, but not me. We've been inseparable for twenty years, mate, I know that you love Tom in a different way to how you love me. You love him more than as a best friend." He stated, switching his glance between me and the road. I gulped and shook my head.

"Y-you're wrong, I don't love him like that, he's my best friend-." Harrison gave me a sceptical look, making me sigh.

"...Does Tom know?" I gulped.

"No. I love him like a brother, but you're lucky that he's so clueless. Honestly, I don't think that he'd know your feelings if you hit him in the face with a brick that had "Y/N loves you" carved into the side of it." He smiled, making me chuckle.

"And you're not going to tell him, right?" I checked.

"I don't know Y/N, he _is_ my best mate." He teased. I chuckled and shook my head as I slipped my sneaker off of my foot and raised it to his face.

"You're not going to tell him, are you, Harrison Osterfield?" I smirked as I poked him in the cheek with my sock-covered toe.

"Jesus, Y/N, of course I won't, get your nasty foot away from my face!" He laughed, batting my foot away with his hand as we pulled into the carpark of Tom's LA gym.

"Here we go. Get your shoe back on, no one wants to smell your feet." Harrison winced, though his smile told me that he was joking as we climbed out of the car.

"I'm sure that my feet smell better than this place." I scoffed as I looked up at the building.

"I guess we're about to find out." Harrison nodded as he looked at me. I returned it as we walked towards the door, me giving Harrison a thankful smile as he held the door open for me. We walked in and I winced as immediately, the smell of blood and sweat mixed together hit me harshly in the face. I looked around, wincing further at the countless sweaty people that were either hitting punching bags or hitting each other. My eyes continued to wander until they landed on him. As soon as I saw him, it all disappeared. A small smile crept onto my lips at how good he looked. Sure, he always looked good, but in the six months that he'd been in LA, his hair had grown out more, and his muscles had gotten bigger. A lot bigger. He swung his fist into the punching bag, earning praise from his trainer for the strength of the punch. He smiled and looked down, making my stomach flip at the smile that I had missed so much. Him looking down made his hazel curls flop over his face, making my knees weak at the sight of his beautiful hair wet and messy, even if it was from sweat and working out. I let my eyes trail down his body, my throat drying further as he was in a muscle top and tracksuit bottoms, the muscle top perfectly hugging his toned chest and the lack of sleeves allowing me full view to his huge arms. I gulped, trying to calm myself as I just studied him. It was him. He was the boy that I was in love with.

"Tom!" Harrison yelled, making the boy look up and straight at us. His lips curled into a smile as he saw us, the smile turning smaller as he saw me. His eyes widened slightly, and he skimmed his eyes up and down my body, presumably checking out what had changed, like I had done just a moment ago to him.

"Y/N, Haz." he smiled as he rushed towards us. I couldn't contain myself as I started to run towards him, making Harrison laugh as Tom looked at him and his smile grew. I jumped, making Tom laugh into my ear as he caught me, my legs wrapping around his waist as he wrapped his arms around my waist, holding me up.

"You missed me much, darling?" he teased into my ear, his hot breath against my skin and his lips touching the shell of my ear sending shivers down my spine as he hugged me back for a moment longer before putting me down gently.

"For what it's worth, I missed you too." He smiled as we pulled away, making me return it as he looked at Harrison, though leaving a hand on my waist.

"Mate, it's great to see you." Tom smiled as he hugged Harrison tightly.

"And you, dude. This one has not stopped talking about how much she couldn't wait to see you." Harrison chuckled as he looked at me, making me blush deep-red.

"Harrison!" I hissed.

"Oh, really?" Tom smirked, looking at me and raising an eyebrow. If I didn't like his face so much, I would have punched the cocky look right off of it.

"Don't flatter yourself, Holland, you're my best friend and I haven't seen you in six months, of course I'm going to miss you." I scoffed, trying to play it cool as I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Hey, _one_ of your best friends, don't turn me into the third wheel here." Harrison cut in, using his finger to gesture between Tom and I.

"Uh-huh, sure." Tom smirked.

"Anyway, um, how are things? How's filming going? How's Hannah?" I asked, trying to ignore the bitter taste that his girlfriend's name left in my mouth. Tom's smile wavered slightly, and he nodded before looking down.

"Filming is great, stuff is great, but, um...I broke up with Hannah." Tom admitted, looking back up at us, but mainly me. My eyes widened slightly.

"Mate, I'm sorry. What happened?" Harrison asked.

"We just grew apart. She couldn't handle the distance, I was struggling too, we decided that it was best for both of us to call it quits." He shrugged, looking down.

"Tom, I'm so sorry." I gulped, gently putting a hand on his bicep. He nodded and gave me a small smile.

"Anyway, I still have fifty punches left in the set, so let me finish up with that and then we can go back to mine and get ready to go out tonight, that sound good?" Tom asked.

"Sure. We may as well wait here." Harrison nodded. Tom returned it, giving me a small smile as he turned and started to walk back to his trainer. I gulped and couldn't help but follow him with my eyes, my gaze stuck to the way that his shoulder blades flexed through the thin material.

"Tuck your tongue back in, Y/N, you'll catch flies." Harrison chuckled, gently tapping underneath my chin with his finger as he passed me. I rolled my eyes at his comment, though trying to hide my blush as I followed him and went to sit down.


End file.
